Bleeding Hearts and More
by HC0
Summary: Galinda has to whine to somebody, but no one will LISTEN! A bit of a prequel to 'Be Prepared'. When I wrote that story it just got me thinking... WARNING: QUEASY MALES SHOULD AVOID THIS


**TO ALL QUEASY MALES: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO FLEE.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Wicked**_** and all its accompanying everythings are the creation and property of Gregory Maguire.**

* * *

The bedroom door opened; the bedroom door shut. A creaking of springs.

Elphaba had grown accustomed to her roommate's dramatic entrances, and paid her no mind. Tests took precedence over hair color.

But….

"Elphie," Galinda moaned.

"Don't tell me. You found a split end."

"No. And that wasn't funny. Listen."

"Galinda, I have a test tomorrow. It's a short easy word—T-E-S-T. A very B-I-G C-A-L-C-U-L-U-S T-E-S-T."

"I don't care. You're smart. You'll do well." She made a maudlin moue. "_Elphie!_"

Elphaba laid her book aside. "Here."

"I have my period."

"Congratulations." She turned back to the book.

"_Elphie!_ _Listen_!"

"I listened. I can't do anything."

"I don't care. I have to talk to someone. Fiyero wouldn't listen to me."

Elphaba dropped the book. "You inflicted your menstrual whining on _Fiyero_?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Fiyero jumped up as Galinda walked dejectedly into his room. "Galinda! What's up? What's wrong?"_

_She pouted. "Everything."_

"_Oh. Well, that's not very helpful."_

"_Oh, you know. It's that time of month."_

"_Ah." Fiyero suddenly remembered that he had a calculus test. He should really study. Maybe ask Elphaba for some help. "Well, Galinda, that's, uh, great. I have to study now. Actually, I was just about to—"_

"_It isn't great!"_

_Big mistake he'd made. "Alright. Of course it's not. My apologies, Galinda."_

"_Thank you. Do you know what it's like to have the worst cramps—"_

"_I don't and I'm glad and I'm sorry about yours but I don't want to hear about them." _

"_They _hurt_!"_

_He cringed. "Well, isn't there some kind of medicine—"_

"_It didn't help. Fiyero! _Listen_ to me!"_

_Right then and there he made a vow to take a vacation home about this time next month. "Galinda—"_

"_You're not listening. You don't understand."_

"_And quite honestly, I don't want to." He tried to herd her doorward. "Galinda…lots of studying…"_

"_Fine," she snuffled. "Don't care."_

_She slammed the door and Fiyero collapsed backward onto his bed, desiring nothing more than a good abrasive brain bleach._

_End flashback._

* * *

"Well, yes," Galinda moaned. "He's my boyfriend. He's supposed to listen."

"The key word in boyfriend is _boy_. And Fiyero is a boy, and as such he does not want to talk about any matter remotely feminine."

"How would you know? You've never had a boyfriend."

"If I had one I wouldn't inflict upon him the tortures you just put poor Fiyero through. If he becomes catatonic I won't blame him."

"I don't care! He won't listen, you won't, nobody will…"

"Great, a bleeding heart to go with your bleeding uterus. How lovely. Now would you please suffer in peace?"

"No," snapped Galinda from the depths of her pillow. "I need to talk to somebody."

Inspiration blossomed. But was it too cruel…no. "Galinda—_Boq_!"

She lifted her head. "Hm?"

"Boq would stand on his head with a flower up his nose if that were what it took to please you. Go talk to him; he'll listen."

Galinda's eyes brightened. "Thanks!" She sat up, remembered to sigh greatly, and began searching out Boq.

She found him in the library. "Boq?"

He bounced up. "Miss Galinda! To what do I owe the honor?"

"I need to talk to somebody."

Oh, blessed be the gods of beautiful blond goddesses who walked into one's study spaces wishing to talk! "Of course, Miss Galinda. You can always talk to me. Do anything to me, for that matter.What is it that you have to talk about?"

She sat down. "Well, it's that time of month, you know—Boq? Boq?"

For with a shrill scream, the poor Munchkin had fainted dead away.

THE END

**Much of Galinda's dialogue (aside from the parts about Fiyero) were taken directly from the whining of one of my friends. I had to tune her out somehow, so I thought of this fic.**


End file.
